The Littlest Time Lord
by Lady Laran
Summary: The Doctor answers a distress call and finds that he is not as alone in the universe as he suspected he was. (Is now part of a series called "Adventures of the Littlest Time Lord.")
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – This is a madcap idea that hit me while reading. My thoughts were very intrigued and the wombat was born, gnawing relentlessly on me. This is going to make things quite AU for both Harry Potter and Doctor Who. This takes place during the first episode with the 11th Doctor; who's to say that our dear Time Lord didn't have an adventure right before Amelia joined him?

Yes, I am aware I have a lot of updates to do but a friend read the chapters of this I have finished and insisted I post the first one for my followers to enjoy. I will be updating the other stories soon; the new chapters are in progress as we speak.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, and I do not make any money from this story. I wish I did own Doctor Who because I'd adore being able to say I am a genius for coming up with it!

Chapter One – Distress Call

The Doctor frowned a bit, staring at the console of the TARDIS. He had decided to go back to the red headed woman's house, but it seemed as if the time machine had other ideas. Something had gotten her attention and had her going off course, which wasn't unusual if the old girl had somehow gotten wind of something going wrong.

Slender fingers twitched at his coat, still getting used to the regeneration. The body felt lighter and a little more off balance than his last incarnation due to the height difference, and that typically meant he would spend some time adapting before pushing himself. Hopefully, he would be allowed a bit of time but that depended on what his vessel had decided to get him into.

His thoughts were pulled away as the engines went to their normal resting mode, giving off a low vibration that was normal when the TARDIS was not maneuvering through the Time Vortex.

"I suppose we should see what is going on," he mused, curious now as he headed towards the console. According to the instruments, the outside environment was suitable to his biological requirements so he headed straight to the door.

The Time Lord stopped outside the door, blinking for a moment as he took in the sight of the massive castle in front of him. The rays of the rising sun struck the dark gray stones, giving off a majestic feel that was both warming and inviting.

"Now that is something you don't see every day," he told himself, then tilted his head as he continued to observe his surroundings.

Something was pulling at him, which had to be what the TARDIS had sensed first. Now that he was out of his vessel, the pulling sensation could be felt and it was rather powerful. It was a feeling that he hadn't felt in centuries and was not quite certain that he was identifying it correctly.

"Here now, who are you and what is that doing on the grounds?"

Hazel eyes widened slightly as he took in the appearance of the one who had just addressed him. The man was impossibly tall with shaggy hair and a wild looking beard. He was a tad intimidating, but the Time Lord simply shrugged it off as he answered the questions asked of him.

"My apologies. I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself. "I was called to this location."

"Called by who?"

"I'm not sure and won't know until I find out," he answered, following the pulling sensation. He could sense the presence of the large man behind him as the Time Lord headed up the stairs to the front doors.

The castle gave off a warm aura of protection, not unlike the one his TARDIS radiated, and the Doctor relaxed just a tad as he went through the main doors. He continued to follow the pull, ignoring the few people around him.

The slender male made his way through the various hallways, not noticing his surroundings for the moment due to the growing strength of the pull. His hands shook slightly in excitement, an emotion he was struggling to push away due to the fact that the call had to be wrong.

He'd just reached a set of doors when a voice called out, the owner of it intent on stopping the time traveler.

"Hagrid, what is going on? Who is that man?"

"Not rightly sure, Professor Dumbledore. He showed up in a weird box and said he'd been called here."

"Called here?"

The Doctor didn't answer or stick around to hear the answer. He headed up several flights of stairs, turning down a winding corridor. The Time Lord never noticed the painting of a heavy set woman as he moved past her, going beyond the tower that held a group of sleeping students.

"Sir, I must insist you stop and speak with me. I cannot allow you to move through this school without identifying yourself and telling me why you're here."

"Sorry, can't stop now. Explanations can wait just a tad longer," he called back, turning down a small corridor. A heavy door opened with a low creaking sound, indicating it hadn't been used much at all.

The people behind him were not able to respond as he entered the room, simply following him into the abandoned classroom.

The hazel eyed male ignored the dust that liberally coated the floors and desks, focusing on a small form that sat in a window. The pulling sensation throbbed, making his hearts pound for a moment. It was something the Gallifreyan could not ignore, and he headed to the tiny figure.

Emerald green eyes, glossy with tears, looked up at the gangly man as he sat in the window beside him. He looked a little startled to see the man because no one had found his hiding place since he'd started retreating here.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he told him, a gentle look in his eyes as he beheld the one that had called him to this place.

"I'm Harry," the boy responded in a soft voice. The Time Lord had to strain to hear it and gave a small smile to the child.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry. Why are you so sad?"

Before the group could try to interfere, the child answered the question. He sounded unhappy, tugging at the hearts of the man from Gallifrey.

"I don't fit in here," he whispered. "Everyone believed I'm this amazing wizard, and I'm not. I can't cast a spell or anything; now they're treating me like I'm even more of a freak."

Gently, he wiped away the tears from the boy's cheek, feeling the pulling sensation around his hearts turn into a painful throb before leaving a warm sensation in his chest. The boy looked startled, telling the man that he'd felt it too.

"I've a suspicion; is it all right if I try to see if I'm right?"

"It won't hurt?"

The Time Lord smiled, captivated by the small child. The boy's mannerisms were adorable, very shy and hopeful.

"Not at all," he told him. "All I am going to do is check your pulse. All right?"

He nodded, holding his hand out. They both ignored the protests behind them as the older one gently laid fingers over the wrist, searching out the pulse. After a few moments, the hazel eyed male looked up into green eyes.

"This pulse is not normal for a human. Harry, have you ever been seen by a doctor at all?"

"No, never been to hospital wing here and my aunt never took me to the doctor at all," he answered, staring up at him. "Why?"

A silky sounding voice drew the Doctor's attention away from the boy, but his fingers never moved from the small wrist.

"Why is that important, and who are you?"

He looked over the dark haired male, arching a brow for a moment. The Doctor wasn't too pleased with the self importance of the older man standing beside the speaker or the one who had spoken.

"If someone had taken the time to see to this young one's health, they would have realized that young Harry here is not human."

The dark haired male sneered, not accepting the statement. It was obvious to the Time Lord that this one had a very big issue with the boy.

"Not human? What is he supposed to be then? A merman? How about a giant?"

"No, he is a Time Lord," the Doctor answered. "Even if he was not, he deserves better treatment than what you are providing."

The Time Lord felt a brush against his mental barriers, realizing it was coming from two different sources. With a look of muted anger, he pushed back, knowing it would hurt but a lesson had to be taught.

"My mind is my own," he warned. "Try that again, and you will not like the consequences," he told the two wincing men.

The older one shook his head, managing to straighten up. Blue eyes watched him closely for a moment before breaking his silence.

"Young Harry is a wizard, not a Time Lord."

"Really? How else can you account for the abnormal pulse and body temperature? Oh, right, you've not had your school nurse look him over. Well, I can tell you. He's not a native of this planet. It's why he has not been able to work magic either. My people are not capable of it."

"James and Lily Potter were human," the dark haired one sneered.

"Easy enough to prove or disprove. How long until their bodies were discovered?"

"Less than an hour," Dumbledore answered. "Their bodies lay in state for a while before they were buried. All autopsies showed that they were human and no sign of golems or the like."

"Then young Harry here was adopted!"

The other adults stared at each other for a long minute as if silently discussing the news the newcomer had dropped on them.

"There is a way to determine that. I can have the goblins come after breakfast to run a heritage test. I can also have them search for documentation on any kind of adoption. If he was, I am certain we shall need to know who his parents are."

"Sounds good then," the Doctor chirped. "In the meantime, Harry, shall we get something to eat? Best to face this type of investigation on a full stomach."

The boy blinked, looking around for a moment. He wasn't used to an adult treating him like this, but it felt nice.

"Yes sir," he whispered, getting off of the window sill. Harry scrubbed at his face, erasing the signs of his tears. He was confused by what was going on, but something inside of him was telling him to trust the strange man.

"You don't have to call me sir," he said with a smile. "Just the Doctor is fine. Now, where do we go to eat?"

"Young Mr. Potter should get ready for classes," the older one started but was cut off by the older Time Lord.

"No, I think he should stay with me. After all, he has no reason to go to these classes since he's not magical. Harry has a right to know about his past, and he might even come up with ideas and questions to ask. Children have the brightest imaginations after all and ask the best questions."

The adults looked rather sour as the two headed out, Harry leading the taller one out of the room and towards the Great Hall.

"Now what do we do, Albus," the Deputy Headmistress asked her employer.

"If this is true and Harry is adopted, then we have gravely misinterpreted the prophecy and will need to find a way to regroup."

"If he isn't the one of prophecy and has no magic, how did he manage to not be killed by the Killing Curse," the woman asked him, sounding very agitated.

"It is possible that this race, the Time Lords, may be immune to magic," the potions master hypothesized.

"We will not know until the goblins arrive. I shall send a message to Gringotts to find any sort of documentation that James and Lily may have left behind as well as request someone to come and test Harry's heritage. Until then, I suggest we keep an eye on our guest and wait for information."

The two with the Headmaster nodded, departing to prepare for the day while the elderly male headed to his office to write the message for the goblins. The headmaster sat down behind his desk after sending the missive off, lost in thought. This was an unexpected turn of events that he would have to make work somehow.

Author's End Notes – I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I think it might be something fun to write during moments where I'm not as inspired on the other stories. We'll see. Please let me know what you think! For the readers on adult fanfiction, please check my profile for information regarding my yahoo group. Update alerts are posted there each time I update a work online. Thanks to you all! ~Laran


	2. Questions Answered and Created

Author's Note – I was astounded by the reaction to this story. I wasn't sure what kind of reception it would get, and you guys have certainly made this writer smile. I've gotten quite a few compliments, and I thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and following my stories. You do inspire a girl, I have to tell you!

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. I wish I could say I did, but I cannot tell a lie.

Chapter Two – Questions Answered and Created

The Great Hall was fairly quiet when Harry and the Doctor entered it, and the boy was rather grateful for that. He didn't like crowds normally, but that had become worse due to the constant staring and whispering of his fellow schoolmates.

"Well, this is a nice room. I rather like how the ceiling has been done," the older male observed, tilting his head back to get a good look at the illusion above him. "Are there a great many students for a castle of this size?"

"Not really, just enough to fill this hall. I think there's too much room if you look at the size of each House," Harry answered, sitting at the Gryffindor table. "One of the books said that the Founders of Hogwarts did this so that if there was an emergency, the castle would be large enough to hold the magical population of the UK without too much crowding."

The Doctor took a seat across from Harry as he responded. "Probably a good thing as castles typically are more defendable. I'll be willing to wager that it's rather difficult to keep warm in winter time."

"I've heard it's pretty miserable in some areas during the winter, but I haven't experienced it yet. This is my first year here," he answered as food began appearing on the table as more students wandered into the hall.

"Hey freak, find someone to talk to finally?"

Hazel eyes hardened as they fell onto the one who had called the boy by such an abominable name. He abhorred bullies, and this redhead was definitely one. None of the other students that were in the room spoke up in defense of Harry.

"I would suggest finding another descriptor in regards to addressing my friend," he said in a low tone.

The red head was obviously an idiot and a rather unobservant one at that as the child continued on with the insulting.

"Why should I? It's not like he's a wizard or something. Him defeating You-Know-Who must've been a fluke. I don't know how a freak like him got into Hogwarts."

"Your entrance must have been a fluke or someone was given some sort of bribe to allow such an ignorant little bigot within such an establishment. You don't take warnings, show signs of poor manners and hygiene, and seem to believe that insulting someone will make you look better. Unfortunately, it would take insulting the entire population of the school several times over before you could even attempt to look slightly improved."

There was a cold laugh that drew most of their attention to the one amused.

"That sounds quite a bit like Weasley," the blond male scoffed. "He never has anything good to say to anyone, even his family, and Potter has been a target ever since the first day."

"Shut it, Malfoy!"

"I don't believe I will, Weasley. It's rather amusing seeing someone take you down a peg or two." 

The red head lunged at the blond but before anyone could stop it, a silky voice coldly interrupted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for fighting."

"He started it," Weasley answered and the professor sneered at him, not amused by the boy's antics.

"Sit down and eat, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, I trust you have finished speaking with our guest?"

The blond gave a small nod, heading to the Slytherin table. He was pleased to have gotten one over on the red head and figured it was going to be a great day.

"The head table is where the professors eat," the potions master told the male sitting close to Potter.

"Think I'll stay here and get to know Harry more," the Time Lord answered. "Not a teacher here so I wouldn't be too comfortable up there."

The dark haired man gave a bit of a sneer at that but said nothing, heading towards the table to break his own fast. Once he was out of earshot, the Doctor looked to the boy.

"Not very friendly, is he?"

Harry put his goblet down, wiping his mouth with a napkin so he could answer the question put to him.

"Professor Snape is known for being rather strict. His class is one where accidents could have the worst effects on students so he has to be that way or so the upper years say. He just seems worse when it comes to me though."

"What does he teach?"

The boy put some food on his plate as he responded, and the limited amount he was serving himself concerned the Doctor quite a bit.

"He teaches Potions. I overheard that he was the youngest to be given a mastery in the subject in well over two centuries."

The Doctor played a bit with his food, putting things on the plate that he knew he didn't mind eating.

"Have you had his class yet?"

Harry looked down at his plate, fingers clenching the fork for a moment. He wasn't quite aware of the hazel eyes watching him so intently.

"I have," he murmured softly.

"How did you like it? I imagine it must be a bit like a chemistry class."

"I thought it would be a mix of that and cooking, which I kind of like to do. To be honest, I didn't like the class at all," Harry answered. "He seems to dislike me a lot, and it's difficult when the other students don't want to work with me."

The Time Lord frowned a bit at that. He had noticed the expressions the potions master had given towards the child and was not pleased with it. A teacher had to be open minded and fair so as to give each student a fair chance. From the looks of it, this teacher had a grudge against the boy from the first day and he wasn't pleased with what he was hearing one bit. The Doctor was putting together an assessment of this school, and it was not looking good.

"That doesn't make for a good learning environment," he observed, smiling a bit when the child agreed with a slow nod.

Before the conversation had continued, an elderly sounding voice addressed the eldest of the duo.

"Doctor, the goblin has agreed to the meeting and is waiting for us."

The Doctor turned slightly, giving the headmaster a small smile. He was pleased that the answers to their questions would soon be forthcoming.

"So I see. Come on, Harry. Let's see what news he has for us, shall we?"

As both rose to their feet, Dumbledore attempted to intervene as he wasn't sure he wanted the knowledge they were about to receive to be shared to the boy. There might need to be some sort of censoring of information.

"I do believe young Harry should remain here."

The thin alien shook his head, gesturing for the child to come to his side. He was delighted when Harry complied and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"As I said earlier, he has a right to hear this more than we do. After all, it's his history we're uncovering."

He could see the twinkling blue eyes go flat for a moment and knew that he had managed to squash whatever it was the man was planning. The Doctor knew he would have to be cautious around this one as it seemed he thoroughly enjoyed plotting. He didn't approve of keeping a child's history from him, especially as it seemed the boy was unhappy as it was.

"I really would like to know, sir."

The headmaster nodded, acknowledging the boy's response. He would have to find a way to keep things under his control as soon as he could. Dumbledore did not like how the events were unfolding.

"Follow me, both of you."

Harry bit back a giggle when the taller male winked at him, feeling comfortable around an adult for once. He walked beside the Doctor, wondering what it was they would find out about his parentage.

The trio entered the headmaster's office, finding Snape as well as Harry's head of house waiting for them along with a pair of goblins.

"Ironhammer, Steelclaw, may I present the Doctor and Harry Potter?"

The two goblins gave a nod to the pair that had been introduced. Both gave nods in return before sitting down.

"We have been summoned because of concerns regarding Mr. Potter's heritage. Upon the request of Headmaster Dumbledore, we searched the Potter vault and found something for Mr. Potter. Ironhammer will also conduct the heritage test."

The goblin that had been referred to drew a small dagger and laid out a parchment. He pulled a potions vial that contained a blue colored liquid.

"We will need five drops of Mr. Potter's blood," he told the adults, handing the dagger to the boy.

Harry chewed on his lower lip for a moment, then cut a finger. He held the bleeding digit over the vial that the goblin had extended, watching as five drops fell into the glass container.

The Doctor took the dagger, wiping it clean before handing it to the goblin. He pulled a plaster out of his pocket, taking care of the injury as Ironhammer shook the potion until it changed to a dark purple color.

"All right," he asked Harry, waiting for the goblin to finish up.

"Yeah," he answered, looking at the bandage. The expression that was on his face for a few moments made the Time Lord wonder if anyone had ever tended to his injuries before.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the parchment as Ironhammer poured the liquid onto the surface of the paper-like material.

"Ah, there we go," the goblin murmured, taking a step back to allow Harry and the other adults in the room to peer at what was happening.

"That makes little to no sense," McGonagall said, reading the words that had appeared.

The Doctor read through the document with interest as Harry read it out loud.

"Harlin Jayden Potter, born on 17 July 1980," he began. The birth date made all of the adults, except the Doctor, look at each other with shock.

"Go on, Harry," the Time Lord encouraged, squeezing his shoulder. The boy had stopped reading when he'd seen the expression on Snape's face.

"Adopted on 31 July 1980 by James and Lily Potter. I can't read the symbols that follow the entry for birth parents."

The Doctor leaned forward, reading the document. His eyes went large when he spotted the symbols, knees going weak.

"Doctor?"

"It can't be," he gasped, using the desk and Harry to keep himself upright. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and his hearts jolted slightly in response to the shock.

"I can't translate the symbols," Dumbledore observed after tapping the parchment with his wand.

"You won't be able to," the Time Lord answered. "It's Gallifreyan."

Author's End Note – Yup, Harry's full name is not Harry James. I decided to change it up because I wanted something different. Harlin means "noble friend" or "noble warrior." Jayden means "jade," which I chose in honor of Harry's and Lily's eye color. The name was chosen by the birth parent and acknowledged by James and Lily. Anyway, thanks for reading! For AFF readers, check my yahoo group (link is on profile) so you can get update alerts. ~ Laran


	3. Information Revealed

Author's Note – To all of my readers, thank you so much for staying with me. I do appreciate your patience. I got stuck on a road trip when my dad was called in for overtime at work. The good side of it was getting to spend time with my nieces and nephew, who I typically see twice a year. The bad side of it was that it really kicked my fibromyalgia up about ten notches. I overdid it, big time.

I've had good responses on the chapters so far, and I value every single one of you for the reviews you left. I truly hope that all of you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer – I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. I'm merely changing things up and having fun with it!

Chapter Three – Information Revealed

"Gallifreyan? That's your people right," Harry asked, looking at the man who had brought so much change in his life today. He was rather confused and hurt, wondering why no one had known that he'd been adopted.

"Our people," the Time Lord murmured in reply, taking the parchment and sitting down with it. His eyes did not leave it for several long moments, lingering on the symbols he knew very well.

"Mr. Potter, this is yours."

Harry took the large envelope from Steelclaw, thanking him politely before opening the envelope. There were two there, one with an odd symbol and the other with his name on it. He kept the one marked with the symbol in the envelope, laying it on his lap before nervously opening the smaller envelope that bore his name.

_My Darling Harry,_

_Before I go any further with this, I must let you know that James and I love you so very much. You are the joy of our lives, and I thank the gods every day for you. You are a precious gift, my little one, and never forget that._

_I am certain that you have been told a great many things about us by the time you read this letter. One fact may or may not be known to you, my little one, and that is you were adopted. _

_James and I dreamed of having a large family, but those dreams were shattered when we found that I could not carry a child. Our hearts were broken and seemed that they would remain so until one night when everything changed. We were pulled away from our meal by a strange groaning, wheezing sound that came from our parlor. Imagine our surprise when a strange object appeared there!_

_A young woman exited the object and introduced herself. She told us that she was from an alien world, proving it by showing us the interior of her ship. I'm afraid James nearly fainted when seeing that it was so much larger than the exterior showed. Once we believed her, thanks to her willingness of showing us her TARDIS, she began to explain why she was there._

_She told us that her family was not liked by other factions on her world and she'd received some death threats. While she believed in the strength of her father-in-law, she worried that even he could not protect the baby she was expecting. So she had left her home world, giving birth inside of her craft, and had been searching for a safe place for her child._

_Apparently, she had been watching us for a while and knew that we would not only protect her son but love him as well. She was willing to leave him in our care, allowing us to adopt him, and mentioned that she would return when things were safe for him. She said that she would not take you from us but allow us to explain things and enable her to be a part of your life. When the time was right, she would take you to her home and allow you the education that comes with your heritage._

_You were named by her, and I know that she loves you more than her own life. She wept when she held you last, swearing that she would return if the situation allowed. I have no doubt that she would do so if the gods permitted. _

_She warned us that you would exhibit the psychic potential all babies of her world did, which might be mistaken as magic. However, you do not carry that gift but that would not be missed given the abilities you would have as you age._

_Before she left, she gave me an envelope and told me to ensure that if my path crossed with someone known only as "the Doctor" that I had to give him the envelope. I am entrusting the envelope to you through this packet, though I hope that you will not need to read this._

_The headmaster came to us, speaking of a prophecy that said that a child born as the seventh month dies would bring about the downfall of Voldemort. He worries that the baby the prophecy speaks of is either you or Neville. We dare not share that your birth date was not at the end of July but in the middle of it. I have no doubt that your life would be in even more danger if Voldemort were to discover you are not human. I am trusting in the gods that he does not discover us, but I am being cautious in regards to ensuring your survival._

_Harlin, precious son, please keep your eyes open for this Doctor person and be happy. We love you so much._

_Lily_

Harry frowned as he read the letter, blinking back tears. He had been loved, and that

warmed him deep down inside. With shaking fingers, the dark haired child handed the

other envelope to the Doctor.

The Time Lord took the envelope, reading through the letter that had been waiting for him. His face took on a tight expression, revealing very little of what he was thinking or feeling. Once he had finished with his letter, he folded it neatly and put it back into the envelope, placing it into a pocket of his jacket. Every move he made was carefully controlled, telling the people in the office that he was restraining his emotions with a great deal of effort.

"It seems that things will change for both of us," he told the smaller Gallifreyan, gently ruffling his hair for a moment.

"You know my birth parents," Harry asked, eager to learn more about his family.

"I knew them," the Doctor answered. "Most of their family was destroyed during a troubled time where that bloodline was considered a threat to several other houses. Only two survived, and they left Gallifrey to escape the pressures being put upon them."

"Who are they?"

"One was a child named Susan and the other is myself," he said softly. "I had two children in life, a boy and girl. Both married individuals from our House and were very happy. My daughter had one child, Susan, and my son's wife never had a child before I lost my children and their spouses. At least, that is what I thought. Before her death, she never let on that she'd been pregnant. If I had known, I would have come to find you so that you would not have to grow up alone."

The realization of what the man was saying dawned swiftly on all of them, especially Harry. The boy looked into the eyes of the Time Lord, finding acceptance, love, and joy that seemed to burn through the tired aged looking hazel eyes.

"That means…"

"I am your grandfather," he finished when his last surviving family member trailed off.

The teachers stared at each other and then Dumbledore for a long moment. While this news seemed to please both Harry and the Doctor, it left way too many unexplained questions for the staff of the school.

"So what does this mean now," Harry asked softly, making the Doctor smile.

"It means you have family to take care of you now," he answered. "You'll be coming with me when I leave here, and we'll start you on your education after I check you over to make sure you're healthy."

"Really?"

An elderly voice interjected before the Doctor could answer the child. The older Time Lord turned his cool gaze to the old man, not pleased by what he was listening to.

"I think not," Dumbledore protested. "He belongs here."

The older Time Lord stared at the headmaster, eyes narrowing at the aging wizard. He would not allow his grandson to be manipulated by anyone, especially this human who thought himself to be better than others.

"He is not magical and does not belong here. He belongs with his family where he can learn the ways of his people. I will not leave him here to suffer the abuse that I have seen dished out towards him."

"He was marked by Voldemort and was chosen by fate to stand against him. The boy must remain here to receive the education he needs to face his destiny. You may not take him."

The hazel eyes stared sharply at him, obviously not pleased by the old man's response. The Time Lord was not going to allow him to use his grandson as a pawn in some power struggle. How in the universe did they expect a child to be able to kill off some evil dark lord? It didn't make sense to him, and he was not going to allow this. The Doctor had a family to protect and, by the stars, he was going to do his best.

"First off, Lily wrote that the prophecy stated that the one who could stand against him was born at the end of July. By your calendar, Harlin was born in the middle of July. Second, prophecies are more about interpretation than anything else. My grandson is not the one it speaks of. Finally, it shouldn't be a child carrying this burden. One person cannot stand against the entire magical world."

"The scar on his forehead indicates that Voldemort marked him when he attempted to kill him; Harry is the only known survivor of the killing curse," the headmaster pointed out.

"How do you know he used this curse on Harlin," the Doctor rebutted. "After all, there's many ways to kill someone. It's distinctly possible that his adopted mother did something to protect him from a lesser spell that could be fatal to a toddler had she not done something to ensure his survival. Add that protection and his physiology, it's possible he was able to survive."

"Filius did mention that Lily had been looking into specialized charms," McGonagall ventured. "It's possible she found a way to protect him, binding with the abilities he has due to his unique heritage. Charms was one of her strong points, Albus, so we have no idea if she was able to find or create something that would keep Mr. Potter safe."

The Headmaster looked as if he'd bitten into an incredibly sour lemon, and the older alien male shook his head.

"He is my grandson and belongs with me, and I'm sorry if you feel otherwise. However, my claim on him is stronger. He does not belong here."

"He is right, Headmaster. The Potter's last will and testament states that if something happens to them and the Doctor enters his life, then the Doctor has custody of Harlin Jayden Potter until he becomes an adult in the eyes of his people," Steelclaw told the older male.

"Which happens to be a very long time from now," the Time Lord added, then looked to the goblin. "Is there anything else we need to know before we leave?"

"The goblin nation will seal Mr. Potter's vaults so that none but him or yourself can enter them," Steelclaw assured him. "It will continue to draw interest. If you would mind signing a few papers for us so that we can recast his key and add you to the accounts as his guardian?"

"Good to know," he chirped. "And I have time to sign papers for this."

He was handed a quill and the Doctor signed the papers, using the Gallifreyan method of writing to ensure the documents would be considered iron clad.

"Thank you, Doctor," Steelclaw said, then flooed the papers to the bank. Moments later, a key came back and was handed to the older Time Lord.

"Thank you, Steelclaw. It was a pleasure doing business with you," the hazel eyed male told the goblin. He turned to his grandson, smiling with pleasure. "Ready to go, Harlin?"

"Yes, sir, I am," he said, looking eager and excited.

"Have you anything you wish to bring with us," the Doctor asked, not wanting the boy to leave his belongings here.

"No, sir, I don't," he answered, shuffling his feet.

"Actually, Doctor, that is incorrect," the goblin interjected. "Headmaster Dumbledore, you have an item that belongs to Mr. Potter. It must be returned now."

Under the watchful eyes of the people in his office, the elderly wizard retrieved a bundle of fabric and handed it to the boy. He'd hoped to keep this, but it seemed the goblins were too quick.

"This was your father's, my boy. Use it well."

As the child bundled it to his thin chest, the Doctor beamed at his grandson. Traveling with family was something he had missed and was happy to have this chance again.

"Right now, we should be off," he told the youngster, guiding him out the door. "We've a friend to pick up as I promised her a trip. I think you'll like her."

"What's her name?"

"Amelia Pond," the older Time Lord chuckled. "One feisty and intelligent human. Let's get going, shall we?"

Author's End Note – Here we go. I'm debating on continuing this or leave it as is. Any ideas on that? Let me know so I can plan accordingly. Thanks for reading. ~ Laran


End file.
